


if a trick gets too hard, don't forget to bail

by iwillwalk500miles



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amity Blight Has a Crush, F/F, Fluff and Humor, POV Amity Blight, Pre-Relationship, Skateboarding, amity is such a dork i love her so much, amity lives so close to school because plot, and also maybe because her family founded it or something i don't know this is fanfiction, mentions of her shitty parents, though she's a little oblivious of that right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillwalk500miles/pseuds/iwillwalk500miles
Summary: She was doing it again.Amity didn’tmeanto, but it just so happened that the window in front of her desk was positioned so that she’d see outside the front of the house and it’s gates—right smack dab in the middle of the route most kids used to get home from the private school. She didn’t usually mind, it was convenient for the most part, ensuring that she could get home before her parents could stink up a fuss. Before the only problem she’d had with living so close was Edric and Emira refusing to leave her alone and teasing her all the way home.That was before.Now, there was an entirelydifferentproblem.See,nowAmity got a front row seat everyday after school to Luz Noceda skateboarding home, which distracted her way more than it should have.Or;Regardless, she couldn’t quite help the fact that she was slowly becoming more and more interested in skateboarding. (Which had to be a total coincidence, right? It wasn’t like she’d not been interested before Luz had turned out to know how to ride one, her friend had just...acceleratedher curiosity, that’s all.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 30
Kudos: 313





	if a trick gets too hard, don't forget to bail

**Author's Note:**

> i know i know i know i should be updating my whiterose fics but come on!!! they're so cute i can't just NOT write a tiny lil thing about them, anyway i used to be super super in to skateboarding even though my balance is notoriously shitty, but i only really remember a little so this shouldn't have too many terms or anything

She was doing it again.

Amity didn’t _mean_ to, but it just so happened that the window in front of her desk was positioned so that she’d see outside the front of the house and it’s gates—right smack dab in the middle of the route most kids used to get home from the private school. She didn’t usually mind, it was convenient for the most part, ensuring that she could get home before her parents could stink up a fuss. Before the only problem she’d had with living so close was Edric and Emira refusing to leave her alone and teasing her all the way home.

That was before.

Now, there was an entirely _different_ problem.

See, _now_ Amity got a front row seat everyday after school to Luz Noceda skateboarding home, which distracted her way more than it should have.

They’d been friends for a little while before this, but Amity hadn’t known that Luz knew how to skateboard. It seemed like such a little thing, something that if she had been told before she probably would have brushed off after putting it in the _‘stuff that Luz does’_ category of her mind. (Which wasn't weird, she just thought that having a separate folder in her mind for Luz was important, after all she tended to do the oddest— _read: cutest_ —things.)

Amity stared across the street, cheeks pink, as Luz leisurely skated by. She was gone soon, turning down the curve of some other neighborhood, but she stayed in Amity’s mind—stuck like someone had showered her in glue and shoved her onto her brain. She buried her head in her hands, groaning defeatedly as she dropped her pencil to the floor, math homework left forgotten.

She felt too warm, like there was a fire burning inside her, flickering into her cheeks and chest—making her stomach churn oddly and her face feel hot enough to burn. Amity knew that something about Luz made her feel a mixture between extraordinarily happy and embarrassed, but it was really starting to become an inconvenience if she couldn’t even finish her homework without glancing outside her window and becoming a mess.

There was a remarkably simple way to fix things too, all she had to do was not look out the window or move to do her homework somewhere else—but she _couldn’t._ Every time she made it so she’d do her work on her bed or in the kitchen or even with her brother and sister the urge to go back up to her room and do it on her desk became far too strong.

Which, and excuse Amity’s language, just _sucked._

Like it terribly, terribly _sucked._

It felt like there was almost nothing she could do about it, like no matter what she did at four o’clock all the days that she knew Luz had been in the anime club she’d be drawn to her bedroom window, if only to catch a couple moments of Luz skating down the street.

Talk about hopeless.

Amity didn’t know a lot about skateboarding, for one thing she was always busy with school, and for another the one time she had expressed interest about it her parents had shot her down quicker than a lightning strike. (Which, as Amity learned after doing a little research on it, is very, _very_ quick.) That didn’t mean she didn’t find herself watching a video or two of some person having fun in a skatepark or outside somewhere, but that _did_ mean the times she did that were very sparingly and alone in the privacy of her room.

Her parents might not _do_ anything exactly if they found out she was interested in it, but they would undoubtedly give her _The Look_. The one that usually came before passive aggressive remarks about how much better someone else was doing than her, or about how Blights _“ought to be careful about who and what they’re associated with.”_

It wasn’t something Amity ever wanted to experience ever again. (Despite the fact that almost every conversation with her parents about something they’d not approved of often went this way.)

Regardless, she couldn’t quite help the fact that she was slowly becoming more and more interested in skateboarding. (Which had to be a total coincidence, right? It wasn’t like she’d not been interested before Luz had turned out to know how to ride one, her friend had just... _accelerated_ her curiosity, that’s all.)

Amity, because she never did anything in halves, temporarily devoted herself to learn as much about skateboarding as she could.

It was pretty fun to learn about, actually.

Amity used to be pretty sporty, so the skateboarding competitions easily caught her attention, and soon she was nodding along with commentators about tricks. She couldn’t distinguish all of them yet, but she thought that she was progressing pretty well. She already knew a couple of the trick names, but she began to learn more about the separate categories that most of them fell in. The flips and the grinds and the spins—the tricks that sometimes involved reaching down and grabbing the board.

A lot of work went into it, Amity learned. And often it took a great deal of determination to combine the proper aspects of a single trick in one go. (Which was what practice was for, she supposed.) Though she doubted that Luz knew any of the more complicated tricks, she was sure that someone as determined as Luz could probably do some of the more basic ones. After all, her friend (even if she was totally dorky) was probably one of the most talented people that Amity had ever met.

And thus began Amity’s plan, a way to make it so that she and Luz would have other things to talk about just in case. She found herself affectionately dubbing it: _‘Operation: Impress-Luz-With-Totally-Cool-Skateboarding Knowledge-For-Entirely-Platonic-Reasons’_

Yes, she knew that the name probably indicated something about how she felt about Luz, but she didn’t find herself caring—consumed by a fiery determination that came with being fourteen and having a crush on somebody. Not that she had a crush on anybody or anything, no sir, why would you think that at all? Just because Amity tended to pay more attention to Luz than anyone else didn't mean much of anything except that she liked Luz. Not, like-like, but like. As in friendship. As in friends.

(If her brother and sister could listen to her thoughts she was absolutely positive they would be laughing at her.)

The first part of her plan was to greet Luz outside her house when she was skateboarding home, preferably when her parents weren’t home. It wasn’t like she could bring up the topic of skateboarding like it was nothing, that would be weird. At least, she was sure that would be weird... would that actually be weird or was she just nervous? She didn’t know and at this point she may as well go through with her plan because she already made it and it would be a waste.

(It wasn’t like she was stalling, nope, not at all.)

One day, on one of Luz’s anime club days, her parents told them all that they would be attending some dinner with some important family they had to bully into submission. Not that they put it like that, but Amity had long since learned to read the lines in what they meant when they said things like, _“We’ll be attending the ball to give them a... warm, Blight family welcome”_ or _“We were just being polite, it’s always good to... remind people of their place from time to time.”_

Which led to Amity awkwardly sitting in the grass outside the gates of her home hidden in the shade the looming brick walls cast. Even if Luz never showed up, it was nice to sit outside for once, to feel the fresh air around her. 

That was until the trademark sound of wheels rolling on cement made itself known.

Amity looked up, blinking in surprise despite the fact that she should have expected it, her stomach swooping when Luz made eye-contact with her.

She grinned at her from her skateboard, slowing to a stop and looking both ways before she hurried across the street to greet her. “Hey, Amity!” Luz waved a little spastically, slowing to a stop right in front of her. She was beaming so brightly that for a moment Amity had seriously believed that she must have been blinded. “You’re outside today.” She continued cheerfully.

“Uhhh, yeah.” She nodded her head a little too quickly, her face red, not that Luz seemed to notice. “You skateboard?” Amity asked despite the fact that she already knew the answer.

Luz blinked for a moment, as though she’d forgotten that she was, in fact, holding a skateboard, and laughed sheepishly. “Sometimes! I’m not the best though.”

“Do you know any tricks?” Amity asked, barely managing to keep herself from vibrating in excitement. Even if she’d sort of learned them all because she found out Luz skateboarded didn’t mean that she hadn’t genuinely enjoyed what she’d found from her research. “It’s so cool, right? The flips and the grinds and stuff—some of them seem awfully hard, and that makes them so much more impressive, I once saw a video of a guy doing a Superman Grab—it was pretty awesome.”

(Seriously, she wasn't even lying, the guy went up a ramp, lifted the skateboard with both arms in mid-air over his _head_ and then brought it back down to land on it again. As tricks went, it wasn't super flashy, but it seemed almost ridiculous to even attempt it considering how difficult it was.)

“Ah.” Luz shifted awkwardly, smiling a little and clutching her skateboard closer to her chest. “I don’t really know any skateboarding tricks.” She admitted with a sheepish look on her face.

Amity blinked. “Huh?”

“Yeah... I can only ride it, honestly.” She let out a laugh that was a bit too loud, her face flushing darker as she tried to hide her embarrassment. “I sort of know how to jump though, um, does that count as a trick?”

 _An ollie._ Amity thought morosely, barely managing to keep from slumping her shoulders. She managed to keep her expression neutral, but inside she was dying just a little bit. “It does.” She nodded her head, smiling at Luz. "If you do it the way they do it in the videos, then it's probably an ollie."

It looked like _‘Operation: Impress-Luz-With-Totally-Cool-Skateboarding Knowledge-For-Entirely-Platonic-Reasons’_ was a failure. It was fine though, even though she was a little disappointed it wasn’t like everything was entirely ruined. They were friends.

Yeah.

Friends.

“Cool!” Luz exclaimed with a broad smile, pressing her hand to her chin in thought. “Thanks, Amity—I wonder if I can do other tricks.”

“Uh huh.” She nodded, unable to keep from returning the expression. Sometimes it was kind of strange how easily her friend made her smile, but Amity didn’t like to question it much. It brought a whole lot of questions that she was in no way equipped to answer. “No problem, Luz.”

Luz looked at her curiously, eyes sparkling with an expression Amity couldn’t really make much sense of. “Do you know how to skateboard? I mean you seemed really interested—”

“My parents wouldn’t let me.” Amity said automatically, before slowing to a pause. She wasn’t even lying, but it still felt wrong to say it as though Luz wasn’t the reason she’d learned all the tricks in the first place.

“Oh.” Luz deflated a little, frowning. “That sucks.”

“It does.” She agreed, a great deal softer than before. “It sucks a lot.” She really ought to be used to the disappointment by now, she wasn’t a little kid anymore, but she couldn’t really help it. There was _The Look_ that she was always hellbent to avoid, the face they made when she asked or said something she wasn’t supposed to, and it made her feel bad every time they gave it to her. 

Luz stared at the ground for a moment, obviously thinking, when something bright lit up her expression again. “I can teach you if you want.”

“What?” Amity asked, caught off guard by the seriousness in her tone. It seemed like such a weird thing to think was important, and she couldn’t help but feel that she was missing something.

“Yeah, I can totally teach you!” Luz grinned broadly, showing her teeth. It was the biggest smile Amity had seen from her all day, and that was saying something considering just who she was talking about. Luz moved closer to Amity, and suddenly she was aware of just how little space there was between them. “It would be so much fun, don’t you think so Amity? We could go skateboarding together, I have an extra board at home that’s... uh, mostly not broken! You would use this one if we ever go together though, I don’t want you to fall.”

She blinked, her cheeks flushing an awful red color. Her tongue was tied, and she couldn’t find it in herself to say much of anything to Luz’s proposal. It felt like it was too good to be true, Amity who had been trying to find a way to spend more time with Luz thrust into a situation where she could have exactly what she’d sought out. It seemed _way_ too easy. “Uh...”

Luz leaned back abruptly, looking sheepish again, though this time there was a tiny degree of sadness in her expression that made Amity feel like panicking. “I mean, unless you don’t want me to... I don’t know any tricks so I’d only be able to help you with a little bit, and you already seem to know a lot so I’d probably only be able to help you get on the board and that’s it, which is probably not a whole lot—”

“It sounds like fun.” Amity interrupted with a small smile, her voice soft. “Thanks, Luz.”

Luz grinned, bright and all encompassing, like she was her own light. “It’s no problem!”

**Author's Note:**

> task failed successfully


End file.
